


Breag Níl Aon Sciath

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Translation, Truth & Lies
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Loki, fírinne agus bréaga.
Kudos: 6
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Breag Níl Aon Sciath

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lies No Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432286) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Insíonn sé bréaga mar a d’inis daoine eile bréaga dó. Athraíonn sé an domhan go ceo, go seachmall, doláimhsithe, fealltach, mar a bhí sé i gcónaí, mar a bheidh i gcónaí.

Insíonn sé bréaga, agus insíonn an domhain bréaga, neamhchorpartha, doláimhsithe.  


Ach sroicheann na lámha tríd, agus tá bréaga go hálainn ach ní sciath iad.

Tá an fhírinne sa fhuiliú.


End file.
